


I Feel safe with you

by tigragrece



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Nightmares, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: First the relationship between them but little by little Silas feel safe when Azura sings...





	I Feel safe with you

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea while playing the game
> 
>  
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Silas was uncomfortable with Azura it's was a little strange they had bad start together, but lite by little he began to changed his point of view when they have fight together.  
  
Then the déclic was when one night Azura have protected him, he was so surprised and so happy that it has happened then he truly thinks to change his view about Azura.  
So they spend time together, he liked to hear her songs and sometimes he has found that when she sings he was relaxed not really anxious, he was just calm.  
  
Little by little, he had one crush on her and decide to tell her his feelings that she had returned because they had the same goal for protecting Corrin.  
They talk lots together then begun to sleep together and made love.  
He remembers one night he had bad sleeping and one nightmare when he wakes up Azura was comforting him and sing to him.  
  
"Thanks Azura for comforting me"  
"I'm glad does it helps you?"  
"Yeah à lot when I hear you I feel safe, happy and relaxed"  
"I'm glad"  
  
They kiss and Azura continue à little to sing he listen to her then he sleeps cuddled to her  
  
"I will always sing to you for help you for be safe with me


End file.
